The Tenacious 4
by KroganThrashballer83
Summary: The summary in its entirety will be the first chapter. A human-Pokemon story that I have been working on for the past year, I promise will be unlike anything you have read before. Rated M for Drug use and reference, detailed violence/no gore, strong language and sexual content. Please R&R, thank you.
1. Summary and AN

**A/N**:Greetings fellow Fictioneers. Anyway, I feel a quick apology is in order for those that have been following my Angel and the Cat story. I have not updated in over a year I believe and sadly, I have little to no plans of continuing. I have a prototype of chapter ten penned on a piece of notebook paper that is currently in a comicbook sleeve in my drawer but have never been able to really sit down to go over it.

A lot has happened over the course of writing chapter 9 and this current day that I am writing this. Mainly, stress with homelife, job and my current loss of the latter. I always hated it when writers would start a good story then quit after jotting down a few lines of issues they have and say they will not continue writing. I now know and share their pain.

However, I feel it would be irresponsible to address the other issue as to why I am not writing. Honestly, I just wasn't happy with what I wrote. My friend, Sandman, was the one that got me into this site. I know that this is probably in my summary on my home page, but I feel a little depth into this is necessary.

I believe it is stated that the entire story was conceived from a scrap piece of paper I wrote during Math class. Both Mass Effect and Fan-Fiction were both introduced simultaneously into my life so as I played Mass Effect, I would look up stories that others had written. And I was amazed.

People were coming up with all these brilliant backstories and characters that just made me awe at. I also noticed how people would put something of themselves into their work, as all writers do, so I started using personal feelings and started writing from there. That was where I believe my initial mistake came in.

Rather than using this media as a way to help me get away from my life for a bit. A mental vacation if you would call it so, I began rushing through my work and got sloppier and sloppier with each chapter. I would have to say I absolutely loved the first chapter. It was the one I felt most comfortable writing and it flew naturally to me. Perhaps if I find time between this new project, which is a collaboration with many friends, including Sandman.

Which now brings us to the story at hand.

This started as a simple verbal roleplay we would do while playing video games or watching a movie. It would start as "Which region would you want to be in?", "what pokemon would you have?" "Human pokemon team?" That sort of thing. But it soon started getting a bit more involved when questions would start being thrown around and we started making a world of everything. More technical questions would be asked. "How would you make a pokemon evolve through trade make sense?" "How could you teach a new move to a pokemon?" "Could there be a machine like one for trade?"

Soon we actually started creating characters and even naming them. We never went full D&D unfortunately, but we would always talk about what kind of adventures our characters would go through. WHt it would be like if our characters met.

Then I started actually creating storylines. New villains, new pokemon logic.

I always liked the manga and the games were alright, but they never really felt like a real RPG. Sure you were always saing the world from some cataclysm or another, but it always seemed to...kid friendly. Which, I know, I know. "Pokemon's rated E because it's just a virtual pet game." Which I will refer you to the manga and point out it really never felt like a kids universe. Sure, you had 10 year olds running around, but they faced several real, dangerous and even life threatening situations.

Which was something I wanted to bring here. What if pokemon had a much more mature setting? I know there are dozens of those all over this place but many of them never seemed to address certain aspects for me. It's not that I want to make pokemon an M rated game for the sake of M rating, but I wanted to give pokemon a living feeling. As if it felt that they could really exist in our world. THey just always seemed to lack in foundation.

I know it may seem absurd to have a pokemon game or story be grounded in reality, as it's supposed to focus on magic and love or whatever, but that doesn't mean everything has to be dumbed down.

* * *

4 total strangers find that their lifelong  
pokemon allies have been turned into humanoid  
alterations of their former selves. Neither they,  
nor their newly transformed partners have any  
clue as to why. It all stated from an unexpected  
encounter with the Messengers Duo, and a shiny,  
very irregular shaped object. With no reason why,  
they were transformed and given painful, powerful  
images of unknown mountains and a deep sense of  
new purpose. Their only clue they seem to possess  
is a strange flute, an image of a place none of them  
have ever been or seen and a strong mental and  
spiritual connection to each other.

Prophecies come to pass, legends rise to truths and a forgotten horror makes its presence a nightmarish reality.


	2. Messenger of Fear in sight

I apologize to the followers of my other story. With all that's been going on with my home life, I sorta lost interest. I may get back to it, as I have a rough draft if my next chapter and a rewrite of my chapter 9 in the works. I hope you enjoy this new story I created with a group of friends. And yes, there are 4 of us and we call ourselves the 'Horsemen' in real life. Please R&R, thank you.

Quick Author's note: This will be the main character focus of the story for now, and will have new stories for my additional characters up then.

I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. Just the OC's that appear in this story. Otherwise, I wouldn't be posting this from a laptop I bought at a Pawn Shop.

Oh, and if you don't like or care for homosexual characters, DO NOT READ. This is a gay character and will deal with subjects of that matter for the first few chapters or so, but will center on the thoughts of a gay character.

The following is Rated M for Sexual Content, Alcohol use, drug use, language and violence.

* * *

The bunker-like locker room under the stadium crowd was unimpressive and rather lacking in anything grandoise. It greatly contradicted everything else in the building and Wade was beginning to appreciate it. The blaring colors upstairs were constantly glaring in his eyes and gave him several bad headaches. Not to mention all the noise.

God damn the noise.

The screaming started as soon as he pulled into Liycove on his Motorbike. Though there were plenty of celebrity trainers and breeders already causing a lot of media frenzies, it was his arrival that sent the entire paparazzi and local news reporters into a stampeding chaos.

It had all started with a shout from someone unknown to him in the crowd as soon he removed his helmet and he was suddenly forced to get acquainted with people more 'personally' than he had, or ever would, want to again.

The smell of collective mouth breathing was enough to make him gag for days.

15 minutes after his arrival and he was still no closer to the Dedication Hall Royale doors than when he began and he finally had enough of cameras, people and personal intrusions on his life. It was always "Mr. Crusader?! Mr. CRUSADER, JUST ONE MORE QUESTION!"

It was always just 'one' more question. Wade wad a simple man and he liked keeping his tactics a surprise. Hell, most of his pokemon were never known beforehand as he was always revolving his roster of pokemon at every tournament. And that nickname. How he despised it.

He began despising that name a day after its so called 'coin phrasing'.Grunting, he tossed a pokeball, releasing a Luxray. A pokemon almost unheard of by anyone in the Hoenn region.

It wasn't the term itself, or how he got it, that bothered him so much. _I hate JUST being known as that stupid title. Never just Wade, just Templar of Hoenn._

He spat.

Everyone began gasping and receding backwards, cameras still flashing, as the strong white light dissipated, revealing a creature that was feline in body shape but sporting a large black mane. Its midsection, legs and face were blue with yellow markings,with more black fur covering its back and shoulders.

Its tail ending in what appeared to be a yellow star.

At 4 feet, its size wasn't its intimidation factor. But its eyes. Yellow, burning orbs surrounded by red skin gave it true warrant to be feared.

And the low growl it was emitting as sparks leapt between its razed back made the Royale onlookers just that much more weary and wide-eyed as they gave him and the pokemon the space he had desired from the start.

Though anywhere near these bottom-feeders was too close for Wade's opinion.

The creature looked back to Wade, awaiting some form of command when the foolish mass decided to once more rush the trainer, flooding with even MORE questions concerning the strange and truly ferocious pokemon.

It snapped its head back to the crowd when some dumbass decided to pet it and let out a pitched roar, revealing a large mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. It never took its eyes off the crowd as Wade mumbled "Clear us some breathing room."

Electricity began sparking to life all over the feline as it began pawing the ground, its head lowered and straightened out as if it were a battering ram. With each clawed paw scratch at the ground, more and more electricity gathered, sparked and flared to life until it was almost glowing in its own light. It then began reclining back on its haunches, and everyone started running and screaming en masse as it pounced and charged with all its might straight through the crowd. It snarled as whips of pure electricity lashed the air and scorched the ground, scarring the concrete. Nearly everyone was scrambling over each other to escape the hell beast before them.

Wade began snickering to himself, the sound reverberating and sounding louder in the bunker. The prank had worked without a hitch and every idiot had fallen for the prank. It was a harmless scare tactic both he and Revolver, the Luxray, had come up with and executed many times before.

Because nobody in his region of the world regularly came in contact with a Luxray in the wild, they were all unaware of its poke-bility, Intimidate. It was a psychological move that made the target see the pokemon more terrifying than it really was. What everybody thought was a beast of pure electricity charging at them, almosr killing them all was no more than an electrical pokemon 'hiccuping' and pouncing playfully between their feet, though he did succeed in destroying every electrical appliance that wasn't specially shielded against static discharges, much like Wade's was.

Several people were especially pissed about this and even tried confronting him about it over the course of the Royale. He simply laughed in their face as he reminded them of an 'associate' of his they could take their concerns up with.

And the reason why he had been given his title as the 'Hoenn Crusader'.

They would quickly apologize and almost half run in the opposite direction.

He immediately snapped to the present as his name was announced over the loud speakers as the previous battle and its damage repair had been finished.

He took a deep breath. _This is it guys._ He thought as he began walking trough the bunker's hall.

_It's all come down to this. Last day. 30 people down...Just-_

His heart felt as if it were either skipping beats or speeding up its own tempo to the point he couldn't feel it any longer as the thunder of the awaiting crowds' feet began rattling his body. After 4 days, 30 battles and an intense amount of anticipation, they were ravenous and demanded to see the rise of their new Royale champion. Wade knew the odds were either balanced or against him. As he ascended the stairs, slowly getting closer to the tunnel's end, the shouts of his opponent's name, and last year's champion, were loud in the air and assaulting his ears. He paused to cast a glance at the only two pokemon he was allowed clipped to his belt and smiled contently. Win or lose, he'd be damned proud of them both. They carried him to the Champion's Cardinal, as this section of the Royale was called and would now allow him to face down the champion.

Speaking of...

Wade stepped through the arched doorway and could feel the audience in his bones. Their voices ripped and numbed his ears. The stomping of their feet had grown from a monstrous hum to a tyrannical roar, threatening his bodily foundation. Every bone seemed to vibrate in rythem to their footfall.

The artificial lighting of the enclosed field was shutoff, only the side floodlights were activated and illuminating the field. The whole set up reminded him of a baseball game at night. As he approached his side of the battlefield, his opponent approached his side and the announcer took his place between them in the field. He began some form of official speech but Wade tuned him out, zeroing in on the man across the field. His otherworldly appearance, combined with the echoing chant of the man's name almost ensured he would never forget him, or his name."Zack". He muttered, almost cursing. An arrogant grin smearing his face.

It was 20 minutes later and this battle was turning out to be one of the most intense experiences he had ever gone through.

His two pokemon were down to the wire and still trying to go all out. Lucifer, his Blaziken, was currently limping slightly as it leapt in the air, and crashed on Zack's Seviper with a Flame Kick. The hit was dead on and even looked like it had hit a critical spot. Though it was already scuffed, bruised and sporting several cuts, the Seviper recovered quickly, letting out an incredibly angry _hiss_ as it coiled it's lengthy body and sprung forward, it's blade-like tail alight and bubbling with sickly looking poison.  
Its tail began arcing over its head and was on a crash course with Lucifer's midsection when it was suddenly swept aside by 3 multi-colored orbs that shimmered before detonating, slamming the Seviper into the high raised stadium wall some 30 yards away from the Blaziken. The Seviper hissed once, its long, curved fangs demanding blood before collapsing into a pile of itself. The speakers blared"Zack's Seviper is unable to battle. Champion has one pokemon remaining."

Wade let out a small breath of relief when crackling burst to life in his ear. Lifting a finger against the headset on his right ear, he activated the talk function. "You're pretty damn lucky, taking out Naga like that. I'll give you some credit as a trainer." The voice was even cockier than Wade had imagined. It was the first time the entire fight the other trainer even acknowledged him. "Only a few can keep up with his speed, and your Blaziken barely batted an eye when it came to taking some serious damage." "Thanks, but you REALLY have no idea who you're fighting. Though, credit's due when it's due. You're not bad yourself." Wade countered. He wasn't too much into trash talking, preferring to let his pokemon battles speak for him. Zack simply laughed at this. A type of barking, dismissive laugh. "Not so bad... Listen kid! I like you, and I like your style but the great and mighty Hoenn Crusader is going to lose...and lose HARD." He growled as the mic was shutoff. _Christ. You'd think I just insulted his mother...Damn asshole. Why I hate public events to begin with. _He sighed to himself, and prepared for Zack's Aggron to finish thawing from his Gallade's Ice Punch. The sound of cracking ice filled the battlefield as both his pokemon readied themselves as best as they could, given their conditions.

His Gallade, Pendulum, was badly poisoned. An angry, glowing violet cut was pulsating on his right arm. And it was dripping with blood.  
Several other cuts, bruises and infected gashes covered its body. His Blaziken was faring just better but suffered a possibly broken leg from the Aggron. At first, it had been Lucifer squaring off with Zack's Aggron but that had changed when Pendulum was being badly poisoned and the Aggron, Atlas, had grabbed Lucifer from midair by his foot and was tossing him around like a rag doll. Luckily, Pendulum had been able to spare time for an Ice Punch and froze the pokemon.

The final crack was the loudest and shrank under Atlas' roar.

It was pissed.

Though Wade couldn't see it,he was certain Zack had a large grin as he shouted his attack. "Aerial Ace!"

The attack was so sudden, it was only's Wade's incredible skill that prevented the possible death of his pokemon.

White streaks had whipped up around the Aggron as it charged with its giant claws. Lucifer had launched himself in the air both to dodge and began charging a Solar Beam. Meanwhile, Pendulum launched itself at the freight train-like pokemon with its Close Combat ability, and let loose a barrage of blurred punches.

Every hit had missed.

Atlas was moving at speeds Wade thought impossible. Even being there, he still couldn't convince himself what he had seen. Just as the last hit had missed and landed fruitlessly in the air, the Aggron slammed his fist into the Gallade's stomach, and as Pendulum was bent over from the pain Atlas lowered its monstrous head and lunged at it with an Iron Head. Just before the horns could impact and possibly gore his pokemon, Lucifer's Solar Beam achieved full strength and blasted the pokemon dead on in the face. Though there was no advantage, the sheer power and location of the attack was enough to derail the line of attack, sending the Aggron careening into the ground. Coughing up blood, Pendulum dropped to one knee, gritting its teeth in pain. Seeing this, Lucifer barely waited for its master's command of Sky Uppercut and launched the devastating attack into the thick side of the Aggron, who was just regaining its footing.

It flopped painfully on its back after falling 10 or so feet from its unplanned flight. It groaned and was announced "Defeated! Wade Cyrus is the victor!"

Wade couldn't believe it and took a full 2 seconds before thought process once more resumed. _He had done it._

_I did it. I fuckin' won! I-I really..._ It wasn't that he thought he would lose. He just hadn't expected to win.

He had to pause to figure out how that sentence made sense.

Meanwhile, Zack was stunned beyond words. The large, steel dinosaur pokemon was returned to its ball while Pendulum and Lucifer were returned to theirs. The crowd was silent for the first time throughout the entire hour long battle. Though there had been some chanting of his name, mainly citizens from Rustboro, he was ultimately the determined underdog and all odds were against him. Then it broke. Everyone stood and began cheering. The thunderous applause once more resumed and Wade physically flinched. He hadn't noticed Zack right net to him when he turned towards the winner's podium to take his place.

"You were impressive. REALLY impressive." He purred right in Wade's ear. Jumping slighty, he turned to his once-opponent.

"Um...Thanks, I guess. Glad you thought so." He verbally fumbled, taking his place atop the podium, Zack to his right and to his left were the collective two opponents Zack and Wade had defeated in their previous battles. He looked towards the crowd and gave a half-ass wave as the Royale had finally come to a close.

"You know. I'm a _hard _man to impress." He leaned in closer, beginning to press into Wade's comfort zone. The announcer was beginning to hand the corresponding placement's prize money. A large Credit summary of 10,000 had been deposited into Wade's account. 2,500 into both 3rd placers' and 6,500 into Zack's.

Nearly a half hour, and second swarm of paparazzi later, he was in a small club built esecially for 'socialite' trainers, which of course meant drinking, drugs and bathroom exchanges. All diguised as an electronica club.

And it was everything he needed to get lost in for a night.

3 drinks, and several hits of Ivybud, though dirty and cheap as it was, he was floating in a sea of ecstasy, lightheadness and the sensation of time itself dissolving all around him. Many dark thoughts clawed their way through Wade's mind everyday. Only two sensations drove them off for a set amount of time. Pokemon battles and Ivybulb.

He could vaguely remember seeing people's faces, several trips to the bathroom to splash water on his face, and an overwhelming sense of sexual desire. That was when he ran into who he could only assume was Zack. Several more bowls of Ivybulb and drinks later, he awoke from a nightmare in a tent, nervous and slightly riding a high from the previous night. The steady beating of rain on the outside sent him into a trance.

{\/}{\/}

The steady storm continued on as the early morning sun began creeping its way above the horizon. While route 120 and all its human occupants were able to avoid such storms, the pokemon however, were not. Many had begun running around when the storm first began almost two hours ago. The many Linoone that had been resting in giant, entangled balls previous to the storm, were finally beginning to settle down once more, as they continued to shake the never ending supply of water from their stream-line coats. When they could feel the sun's rays finally breaching through the few holes in the gray sky, kissing the ground with small beams of heat kissing the ground, they began running out from their shelter only to get pelted once more by cold droplets and running back under once more, noses twitching in aggravation.

A few species of pokemon however seemed to enjoy both bi-polar conditions. A wild flock of Oddish began springing up from their soggy dirt beds, as one by one the vegetation that seemed to have sprung up over night would pop from the ground, emit a small chirp of glee and begin basking in the few rays of light while their feet continued to entangle themselves ever so slightly into the clump, slick soil beneath them.

Few other species seemed to be taking advantage of these conditions as well. Magikarp, Goldeen and even Barboaches could be seen jumping to the surface, adding more wakes to the ceaseless ripples ringing out across the lakes and streams.

A pattern seemed to be emerging as the warm-blooded mammalian pokemon would continuously jump from their hiding spots only to retreat seconds later, twitching, growling or even biting at the rain as hey silently cursed the sun's trickery in their own, unknown tongues. Meanwhile, the grassy, flora type pokemon, Oddish, Seedots and Gloom seemed to burst from their mud-holes and bask in sunlight, simultaneously, absorbing nutrients and the water from the squishy dirt.

A few Oddish however, began running around in circles, chasing each other in playful mock-battles. Their game of tag ended after five minutes as two of them crashed head/body first into a foreign object neither had ever seen before in the middle of a small clearing.

The object was a nine foot orange structure that stood straight up and slanted inward and downward from its tallest point all the way to the ground. It seemed to have a sort of entrance, but it was closed as one Oddish found to its dismay and curious nature. Its companion seemed to have abandoned it for a short time, being nowhere in the other Oddish's sight before the shouting of their name-sake attracted its attention somewhere to the back of the structure. It shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds in one spot before more shouting could be heard.

It was at a slightly higher pitch and seemed more frantic.

This attracted the attention of a few already agitated and slightly wet Linoone. They began slinking their way through the tall grass, rustling it and sending droplets of water cascading in all directions as he tall blades were sent to and fro. Slightly scared at the unexpected rustling and chatter, it nervously ran what would appear to be twelve feet, if anyone who could properly measure distance were watching, before meeting its other and staring at the smooth wall of the prism structure. The Oddish who had been there first was standing on the tip of its toes, its head/body arched back as it stared in a confused stupor. It began rocking itself left to right and back again as it eyed the structure.

The rain came to a sudden stop and the morning long battle the sun had waged with the clouds had finally ended with the sun as the victor, its rays relentlessly striking the Earth as if to claim its overdue victory. The increase in temperature and light caused the Oddish to momentarily abandon the thing in front of them. Chirping and squealing, they started running in circles, the long leaves on their head unfurling to their full length and twitching slightly.

A few Seedots even abandoned the safety of their own brush to frolic in the full intensity of the sun. The chirping and twittering continued to grow louder until a sudden shout from somewhere in the forest jerked them to a stop. They were wide eyed and jerking their heads and bodies in all directions. A few dared to let out confused squeaks, communicating amongst each other when the sound of scraping fabric and thumping sounds caused them all to run in scattered directions, causing several Seedot to trip with the bulk of their bodies in the panic, sending them spiraling in several disorientating circles for several seconds, picking themselves up after teetering back and forth on their sides, running to catch up with the others of their kind.

**_/Wade's Nightmare/_**

_Thunder shook the house's foundation violently._

_What had started out as a promising, sunny day had quickly become engulfed in a freak storm, unnatural to the Slateport populace. The fishing and shipping industry was the largest economy the town relied on. Everyday the mills were shut down or boats were banned from entering the oceans was a severe strain on the town. This would cause many businesses to stay open, despite the weather forecasters recommendations._

_Today however, everything was forced to abandon operation._

_This was how Wade's father had come to be stuck at home. And cease to complain about it, causing Wade to find ways to avoid being in the same room as him for longer than needed. It wasn't that Wade and his father fought or couldn't get along._

_They were from two different worlds. Jeremy, Wade's father, was born into a world where children were expected to get a paycheck before their high school diploma, even disregarding the former if need be. Being born and raised in Slateport, he never ventured farther beyond the pokemon center, and only that far if something needed to be delivered to the pokemon center._

_His upbringing had caused him to disregard pokemon and even journeying, believing it to be a child's fantasy and too much free time. His vision for his son's life was as cold, real and hardworking as his._

_"A real man's world."_  
_He would call it._  
_"He'll come to appreciate my lessons and pass 'em off to his kids."_

_He would say over a third glass of tea. Wade's mother however would scoff to herself and shoot him a concealed glare. He'd simply snub it off with a mumbled"Don't worry, your wife won't like it either." He cast his own sideways glance at her._

_"But she'll sure as hell wont mind the money." A crooked smile would form on his lips, Joanna, Wade's mother, would simply give him the cold shoulder without another word or sound._

_Wade unfortunately had a much different direction in his life. Almost the deadpan opposite. He hated the city. Hated the sound of 'progress' as many wold dismiss the constant grinding of steel, the distraction of ship horns and the endless thunder of men shouting over the sound of equally loud machinery. It was so claustrophobic. It felt as if the city were suffocating him. Many times he just wanted to shout at the top of his lungs if anything, just to ear his own voice. It was hell just to hear himself think. He longed for the open wilderness. The quiet of the forest. And most of all. He wanted to be honest with his father. About everything._

_It wasn't that he hadn't told his father all these things before. A few dinners ad been cut short with his father barricading himself outside with a grin on his face._

_"It's just a phase. You'll get your head out of your ass one of these days."_

_He'd muse as his mother would squeeze his shoulder for comfort. She would begin scolding him, leading to one of their minor fights on the porch. Things however would never escalate to anything more than harsh whispering, aggravated sighs replacing retorts and the both of them complaining how stubborn and useless the discussion was. Wade was always grateful for these kind of disputes, despite how upset he would be at the predictable outcome. Spouse abuse wasn't uncommon in the city, though you wouldn't hear about it often. The most reports in a single month would be 3 incidents. He was forever grateful for his father's attitude about that subject at least. But there was one thing he hadn't been honest with. Ever. At least with his father._

_No matter how much his father talked of a future Mrs. Cyrus, Wade knew this would ever be because he was_

_"Gay?!" The text message from his friend read._

_Wade sighed and let himself crash into his bed on his back, his arms thrown wide in exasperation. He had been trying to find somebody on his contacts list for months for somebody to confide in._

_Wade had locked himself away I his room since this morning when the weather had turned monstrous and his father was told by a text from his boss to stay home. That had been 6 hours ago. The claustrophobic inception of both his room and the city had finally dove him into the abyss in his mind. When he came up for air, he desperately needed interaction and decided to drop the 'bomb' so to speak, on his friend after a fruitless 2 hour conversation of failed hints._

_He had just closed his eyes when a vibrating sensation in hi right hand forced them open once more. Bringing the phone closer to his face he read Lynnk's message, slightly dreading the thousand of possible outcomes._

_'Fucking shit dude! Are you serious?! Since WHEN?!'_

_He sighed, knowing how this conversation was already going._

_'Birth technically. Fuck if I actually know... You're the first and only person that i've told. Could you be a bit more cool about it, if you don't mind.'_

_'Hey, relax man. Sorry, aright. Just kinda heavy you know? And really fucking random. You don't really seem the type.'_

_Wade sighed as he realized just how right his friend was. That what had made it so difficult to come to terms with._

_He looked back at the phone and continued texting back and forth for another hour or so. All the while either explaining how he had come to terms, what kind of trainer they wanted to become and Lynnk even started settling into the idea of Wade's sexuality, even asking what kind of guys he was into._

_Probably just wondering if I was attracted to him. He brushed both the topic and thought aside with a joke._

_It was Lynnk's text that suddenly sent Wade into a minor panic attack._

_'You realize you're gonna have to tell your Dad at some point right? Might as well be now, seeing how at ease you seem to be.'_

_Wade rear and reread the message. It was at this point he had gone from lying on the bed to reclining against an empty spot on the wall between many assorted figurines he had collected and kept in their cases behind the bed and had just bolted straight up upon the last message._

_He seized. Panic coursing through his being._

_He tried moving his thumbs but they began trembling violently. His phone dropped, but there was no sound. Only the heavy beating of his own heart consumed his ears._

_His breathing was becoming ragged. Shallow and quick, he desperately began clutching his chest, finding his palms were slick with a thick layer of sweat._

_Screaming._

_Loud, echoed, pained screaming consumed his thoughts._

_And yelling._

_Words being shouted at him from unheard sources in his room. He tried standing but everything was spinning._

_Darkness._

_Everything was going black now._

_His vision blurred, his throat tightened. Breathing was almost impossible at this point._

_He stumbled forward, tripping and spiraled down to his floor. Clenching his teeth so hard, he could hear chipping and scraping, he called for help. Anyone, anybody._

_But nothing. More shouting._

_Faces._

_He could see faces. And with laboring consciousness, he wished he hadn't._

_They were twisted. Angry. And shouting. The sensation of falling overcame him. He started flailing his arms in a vain attempt to stop his fall._

_Fabric. He was aware of the feeling of fabric on his fingertips and he desperately began clawing at it._

_His eyes shot open and he the loudest, deepest breath of air he had ever taken in his life._

_Light burned his eyes._

Blinking fast, he saw the color orange everywhere as the lingering effects of his nightmare slowly faded from his mind.

It took several more breaths and eye adjustments before he could feel anything. Moving his head back and forth, the warm, now soaking, feeling of cotton caressed him. Licking his parched and hurting lips, he swiveled his head more and more, getting a complete sense of his surroundings. The orange tent he had set up last night,his red sleeping bag, several large cans of an alcoholic/energy drink hybrid. And a bag of shredded, greenish, purple bulb sat in a corner just to the right of his head.

He sighed and coughed.

Trainers on their expeditions would often experiment with different vegetation and test their reactions. Almost always, this was how trainers would forge for food. Determining what was edible or poisonous, though very few cases would result in hospital impounding. Even less resulted in death. There were some however that experimented with plants for 'recreational' activities. It was an activity mostly done by teenagers and desperate drug addicts. This had lead to the discovery of what many had called 'Ivybulb'. It was a plant created when someone, teenagers more often than not, would find a plant-like dropping made when a plant-type pokemon would either molt or even evolved, planted it, and treated it with shock gene therapy while it was maturing. The result was an elongated bulbous object, reeking of chlorophyll and purplish-green in color.

Wade's memory of last night were highly clouded and a hard throbbing in his head made thinking almost as impossible as it was in his dream. Though he was slowly piecing the bag and his current state together. Breathing a chuckle, he reached for a can of the alcoholic beverage when something heavy began pulling his torso stopped him.

"What the hell?" He mumbled. Groggily, he kept pulling, inching his way slowly towards the beverage, _Almost there...Just...a little...more..._ He thought, his prize just sort of his fingers when a loud, heavy snore ripped through the silence in the tent.

Wade paused.

"_What the fuck?!" _He breathed he breathed harshly. Memory still scrambled, he could think of no one else he should be occupying the tent with. He leaned back, and went rigid as he could feel something stirring slightly in his sleeping bag. Reaching out with his right hand, supporting his weight with his left, he reached for the flap as every hair on his, to much his surprise nude, torso stood on edge in suspense. The thought of him still dreaming was quickly shot down when he heard a yawn. He yielded, closed his eyes, and snatched up the cover as fast as possible exposing both his and another person's, even more surprisingly nude, bodies to the humid air.

Wade was stunned at what he saw. A boy, perhaps in his early twenties, with bleach white and matching bleached eyebrows had his arms wrapped securely and tightly around his torso. He was too stunned for words. Several seconds of drawn-out silence passed before the boy moved, arched his head up and looked Wade in the eyes with his own hazel colored eyes and purred,

"There wouldn't happen to be any of my 'Purple Honey' left would there?" Wade gulped, not sure how to answer. He simply shook his head and nodded to the area behind him.

"Oh my. So sweet and innocent still. Probably your first time with that stuff wasn't it?" The unknown man at his waist continued purring his words, and there was a hint of...amusement?... laced in his voice. Though he wasn't sure if he was personally being addressed, he responded by shaking his head "yes". The man pulled back some, a devilish grin smearing his face, revealing perfectly white teeth. "You probably have absolutely no idea who I am? Do you?"

After a second's hesitation, Wade responded with a slightly more confident, but still shaky "No." A heavy sigh from the white haired youth. "Name's Zack." He began pushing away as he released his grip on the younger male's torso. He popped his neck as he reclined in a sitting position, allowing Wade a clear view of his groin and overall features.

He was thin yet muscular and had many scars crisscrossing his body. Wade followed their almost ceaseless trail down from his neck, thickening around his chest and lightening to nonexistence around his pelvis when Wade's eyes glanced across his brown pubes. Blushing furiously and shifting slightly to cover himself, he once more met with Zack's flashy grin and amused and...something else in his face's expression. Wade couldn't tell what else was present in Zack's eyes, but it made him squirm under his gaze as he found a small corner of the sleeping bag and cover up his legs even more. It still troubled him why he and this so called 'Zack' were nude.

_And in the same sleeping bag for that matter._

"You look troubled. I suppose I really should start explaining myself." He tapped his lightly fuzzed over chin in mock thought. "Ah yes," He began, adjusting his legs so one knee came to rest against his shoulder. "I should start with yesterday. Probably at the Doubles Contest."

Wade began listening with eager anticipation.

"...So you ended up whooping my ass, scored some major damage on my pokemon and-" His eyes suddenly intensified in their gaze. Wade was unsure if this was good or bad but the feelings it elicited from him and the sharp tone swelled him with a certain sense of accomplishment. "Impressed the hell out of me." He finished with a smile. "And that MOST certainly had me interested in you."

From everything Zack had just told him, the swelling of pride he had felt was well deserved. He was clearly a hard man to gain interest from.

As Zack, his last name still having not been disclosed, continued talking the swimming sensation in Wade's head bean lifting, signaling his thinking and thought processes were once more functioning.

At this point Zack almost fully and Wade simply began following suit clothed though they both neglected their shirts due to the warm weather and Wade his jacket and gloves. Zack stepped outsie first and squinted in the bright sunlight as the story had eaten up a good chunk of the morning.. Wade sat back down for a moment or two, piecing everything that he had just learned and letting it all sink in. He breathed easier, rubbing his temples as he made his way out of the tent when he suddenly inhaled sharply, his eyes bulging wide.

"Afterwards we went for a walk-HEY! Are you alright?!" Zack shouted as his tentmate suddenly went into what appeared to be shock. "Wade? Ah shit..." He sighed. He knew exactly what was going on. "No wonder the poor sweet was so quiet." He mumbled. "And here I was thinking he was just an exceptional listener. Ah well...Have fun with the memory migraine sweety." He whispered into Wade's ear as he gave him a peck on the cheek.

He began prepping breakfast for the both of them, taking his time as Wade rode out one of the side-effects of the Ivybulb.

It would be almost half an hour before Wade would regain consciousness.

{\/}{\/}

Mewtwo was beyond impatient. It had been well over an hour since he had received a summon to the Hall of Origin. He had been in a deep meditation in his cavern in Cerulean City when the Eldest One had rudely interrupted him. Mewtwo stopped and considered his words. Only he could be so arrogant to consider a visit from the Eldest to be a nuisance. He smirked some. Though he could not make out the entirety of what he was saying, he knew Arceus' words were grave and demanded to have attention paid to them.

_And yet here I stand, tossed to the waiting room of the gods._

His arms crossed, he looked across the sterile platform to the swirling vortex of infinity before him. Truly a magnificent sight to be hold, almost all who gazed in it would be lost in its horrifying allure.

All but Mewtwo. After the first half hour, he grew tired of the sight and began reciting ancient poems in his head. He found himself looking into the Abyss once more, boredom and anxiety gnawing at him.

_I've grown bored staring into Infinity._

"Then it seems there is still much for me to teach you young one." A calm voice boomed from with his head.

Mewtwo snapped back to the front of the Hall and found himself in the presence of Arceus, or Eldest One, as the other Elder Pokemon had come accustomed calling him. Where most would feel awe and honor, Mewtwo once more, only saw the source of his aggravation.

"My apologies, I am just accustomed to those that arrange a meeting, to show on time." He locked eyes with the man-like being in front of him.

Arceus simply smiled as he began walking towards the middle, Mewtwo walking as well and meeting him in the middle. His outfit was an extravagant, yet simple monk's robe, only made so by all the gold colored patterns that lined his clothing. A black mask covered all but his green eyes.

They seemed to shine in a way that made Mewtwo uncomfortable. They seemed to burn into his soul and beyond.

"Though it seems you are still in need of humbling lessons," he started cutting Mewtwo off from whatever question or comment he had. "But this is a most grievous of times."

The air seemed to chill with his words and Mewtwo knew Arceus was in no mood for bantering nor questioning. His eyes hardened.

"What troubles you, Eldest One? And why summon me? What of the others?"

"I fear the worst of my nightmares is about to become reality. A terror I wish would stay forgotten and buried." His words trailed and his eyes held a haunted, hollowness to them.

"And as for the others, they know not of my troubles yet. I hoped you would be able to confirm or deny my fears."

Something clenched in Mewtwo's guy and he straightened a bit, realizing the severity of Arceus' next words. His answer would not be satisfactory. He already knew this.

In all of your time on Earth, and your meditations, have you sensed anything...sinister...at work?" The last words seemed to give Arceus' difficulty, though not as much as Mewtwo's. There wasn't much thought required when he drew upon all the darkness and evil that seemed to be ever in fluxing through the world.

It was the same darkness that corrupted him so long ago.

"Your eyes have made the answer all too obvious." Arceus replied, a shadow of...fear? Casting down his hidden face.

He closed his eyes and drew a breath.

"Very well." His voice was steel and fire was now blazing in his eyes. "Summon the others! We have no time to delay." With that he turned, morphed back into his terrestrial pokemon form, and bounded off into the cosmos, leaving Mewtwo alone.

A mere thought, and he bounded through the platform, melted through space and time, and dissolved from all of existence itself, only to reawaken in an icy cavern, a large idol composed of ice standing before him.

7 eyes slowly flickered on one by one. The burning orbs all focused their way to Mewtwo's direction. It spoke to him through telepathy, as it lacked a mouth.

Mewtwo simply uttered 4 words.

"The stars are dying."


End file.
